


Curiousity Killed The Cat. . ,

by Charlie_The_Damned



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, That tongue though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_The_Damned/pseuds/Charlie_The_Damned
Summary: Venom is a very curious symbiote, and that's not always a good thing for Eddie.-or- The one where Venom gets curious about Eddie's body.





	Curiousity Killed The Cat. . ,

**Author's Note:**

> . . . But satisfation brought him back.

Venom was very curious to say the least, which did not bode Eddie well. The symbiote saw nothing wrong in taking control of Eddie's body to get a closer look at whatever had drawn their interest. Sometimes it was harmless, maybe even a little cute at times. Like the time Venom had been curious of the balloons. **Why would humans want sacks of air?** They had questioned, prodding at the balloon almost hesitantly. It was cute, how childlike Venom was. It was hard to believe this same creature bit off peoples heads.

Other times, Venom got him into trouble.

Like right now, Venom was inspecting a woman's skirt. _Oh god, Venom don't._ They ran their fingers along the fabric. It was some splotchy red and pink pattern, that looked like it was trying to be flowers. The woman twitched, turning to find Eddie, on his knees, hand outstretched. Her bright blue eyes burned into him as her face twisted in shock and disgust. Then, Eddie got slapped. He wanted to defend himself, but he doubted the woman would buy 'the parasite made me do it!'

Once Eddie got control back over his body, he got to his feet and quickly rushed away. He rubbed at his cheek, still burning lightly from the woman's hit. "You can't keep doing that kinda stuff man, you're going to get us arrested." Eddie muttered. People glanced his way wearily, but the looks weren't nearly as bad as the ones before he got a bluetooth earpiece. "You know, curiosity killed the cat, right?" Eddie said, shuffling down the sidewalk.

**I am not a cat, and we can do whatever we want.** "Well I don't know about you, but getting slapped isn't exactly what I want to do." The symbiote went quiet, and Eddie huffed.  
___________________  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully, thank god for that. Maybe Venom was learning, it only took Eddie getting slapped, but whatever. After eating a hardy meal of tater tots and chocolate, Eddie kicked back on the couch with a beer. He flipped on the tv, taken back slightly at the sight of some woman's naked body. His face heated, as a man came on screen- annndddd Eddie changed the channel.

He squirmed slightly. Eddie hadn't been with anyone since he was with Anne. And he hadn't gotten off since he picked up his alien hitchhiker. Things had just been too stressful to even think about jerking off, but now, things had settled down. Nope, no, not gonna happen. Eddie was not masturbating with Venom watching him.

Right now, he could feel the symbiote stirring in the back of his mind. That didn't last long. The symbiote was on the move. Venom would come to the surface, brushing along Eddie's skin. Making the hairs on his body stand on end before disappearing back into Eddie. "Dude, what are you doing?" He questioned, body tensing.

**"Our body is different from that woman's, different from Anne's."** Venom noted, continuing their exploration. Eddie pulled off his shirt, swatting at where Venom had peaked out of his chest. "Yeah, that doesn't mean you can go molesting me." Venom wouldn't stop. "Oh, come on, cut it out."

" **I am just exploring what is mine**." Venom said, a long black tendril sprouting from his side. Venom's face appeared, white eyes looking over Eddie's naked chest in such a way that he kinda regretted taking his shirt off in the first place. More little tendrils emurged, running along his exposed abdomen. "Venom. ." Eddie said in a warning tone.

A gasp fell from his lips when one of the tendril's brushed over Eddie's nipple. They froze. Then, hesitantly the small tentacle ran over his nipple again, pinching lightly. Eddie bit down on his lip as the bud began to harden, body reacting to Venom's teasing. " **Such an interesting reaction**." Venom spoke, watching Eddie very closely now.

Eddie glanced away, eyes screwing shut. Because there was no way this was happening.

This was all some weird, fucked up dream caused by sexual fustration. The tendril that had previously been assaulting his nipple vanished, and Eddie let out a small sigh of relief. That had been short lasting. Something wet and hot ran over the hardened bead, traveling up his chest. Eddie's eyes few open, widening at the sight. He shrieked, "Venom!" At the alien parasite that was currently licking him like a friggin' ice cream cone.

"Stop." The words were shakier than Eddie cared to admit, as the incredibly long tongue reached his neck and up the side of his face. " **Why, Eddie?** " Venom questioned, as if he saw absolutely nothing wrong with licking Eddie like his own personal lollipop. "Because, because- it's weird!" Eddie said indignantly. The symbiote made a sound akin to a snort, looking at Eddie like they were waiting for some further explanation.

"Look, you can't just go licking me or, or touching me like that." " **I have touched you before.** " "This is different." Two tentacles snaked up his chest too quick for Eddie to react, latching to his nipples and making him jerk in surprise. They curled around, twisting slightly, while the others caressed his sides and hips. He began to pant, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

The tendrils on his lower abdomen traveled down, slipping under the band of his jeans and boxers. Eddie's hips jerked, his face heating as he felt himself getting hard. " **You like this Eddie.** " And oh god, Eddie did like it. He wanted more.

Eddie found himself rising to his feet, body moving on autopilot to the bedroom. He kicked off his boots, shedded the remaining clothes off. He was on the bed, spread out when Venom finally allowed him control again. Eddie pulled his legs up, closing them to try and preserve some dignity. Did he really have any dignity left to protect though?

The tendrils smoothed over him, along his now exposed legs, focusing mainly on Eddie's thighs. He wondered how it had gotten this far, if he should stop Venom from doing anything more.

He shivered, as the tentacles wrapped around his thighs, and gently pulled. Eddie let his legs willingly fall open, cheeks burning. Venom's head was hovering over him, between his thighs. That tongue slipped from Venom's mouth, running along Eddie's chest again. This time was different from when he was on the couch. At least then he had jeans to protect his lower half. But now there was nothing between him and Venom.

He could feel the slight heat coming off of Venom's tongue, the slickness against his skin. His cock jerked, he couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to be wrapped up in it. The mental image nearly made him choke, and he tried to push it from his mind. Venom trailed down, Eddie twitched, the tongue dipping into the V-line of his hips, and going further.

Slipping down his thigh, getting close to- a whine most certainly did not burst from Eddie's lips, as the symbiote wrapped around his cock. It was a tight, wet heat that felt a hell of a lot better than Eddie's hand. His head fell back, soft pants falling from his gaping mouth as Venom slithered around him. " **Such pretty noises. Fascinating reactions.** " Venom said. " **We like you like this**."

Tendrils wrapped around his wrists and yanked them above Eddie's head, pinning them in place. He was spread out, bound, completely at the mercy of Venom. The thought probably should have freaked him out, but instead it turned him on. Venom's tongue writhed around him, pulling moans from him.

He bit down on his lip once more. Trying to silence the embarrassing sounds that Venom was wringing from him.

" **Don't hold them back** ," Venom said. Eddie refused. He was, well he was loud in bed. And he most certainly didn't want the neighbors to hear him getting ravaged by the symbiote that lived within him. Something slithered between his cheeks, prodding gently at his hole. At that, Eddie did choke. Glancing down Eddie saw that Venom was still working his dick.

The tentacle slipping in easily, something slick secreting from it, making the glide smooth.

A mantra of _oh god, oh god, oh god_ , played through his mind as the tentacle pushed in deeper. "Uhhh!" Eddie gasped, as it bumped up against his prostate. Venom appeared to grin at that, or at least, that's what Eddie thought. The tentacle, it felt like it was growing thicker within him. _What the fuck?_ A strangled whimper vibrated in his chest, as his ass was filled.

"Oh fuck, Venom. ." Eddie said, not able to find the words. Brain to lust adled to think. He wanted to see Venom, and more than just a floating head. The symbiote must have felt his need, because more black ink seeped from his chest. The other tendrils melded together, head shifting and growing larger.

Then, Venom was hunched over his, much smaller body. Their arms and thighs were as thick as tree trunks, pining his body from either side. " **What do you want, Eddie?** " Venom asked, and Eddie wanted to groan. The parasite _knew_ what he wanted, but chose to torture him. " _Fuck_ , I want you to fuck me." He choked. Venom had expanded within him to the point where the stretch was almost painful.

A slow withdraw, followed by a quick thrust back in. Venom's thrusts were deep, precise. Slamming into Eddie's prostate dead on every time. The moans and whimpers fell from his lips like a prayer, one particularly hard thrust dragging an embarrassing whine from him. "Oh, god." " **You are mine, Eddie**." The first time Venom said these words, they filled him with fear. Now they sent a pleasurable thrill through him.

"Yours." He moaned in agreement, hands scrabbling at Venom's broad back.

Eddie's release built quickly, ripping through every nerve in his body. With a silent scream, he had came. A wet heat filled him moments later. Eddie's head felt like it was spinning, brain fogged. Venom retreated into Eddie's body, still trembling with the aftershocks. When he came back to, he shifted his hips, still feeling a wetness within him.

"What? Did you _cum_?" " **No** ," Venom said, " **Yours**." Eddie's face heated, the idea that he was filled with his own release making him flustered. "So." Eddie said after a while of just lying in the bliss of it all. "Did you satisfy your curiosity?" He felt Venom's rumbling hum, " **No, not even close.** " Before he was surging over Eddie's naked body once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The full quote is 'Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'. So I figured, good prompt idea? 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/K3K6CG56


End file.
